TRADUÇÃO: My Life With You by shouldbstudying
by CarolisStw
Summary: Uma coleção de fofura. Noivado, primeiro filho...


**My Life With** **You**

 **Título traduzido: Minha vida com você**

 **Autora:** shouldbstudying

 **Gênero:** Família/Romance

 **Shipper:** Will e Lou

 **Sinopse:** Uma coleção de fofura. Noivado, primeiro filho...

 **Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a Jojo Moyes. No entanto, essa história com um final lindo e feliz pertence exclusivamente a autora** _ **shouldbstudying**_ _ **,**_ **a mim só cabe a tradução.**

* * *

Estava tranquilo no anexo. Silencioso e escuro. Olhei em volta, surpresa ao ver que todas as cortinas haviam sido fechadas. A casa estava iluminada por velas no chão, velas na parte superior da bancada, velas em todos os lugares. E se tivesse havido uma falha de energia? A cadeira de Will estava carregada o suficiente para leva-lo mesmo assim?

"Will?" Eu chamei quando eu coloquei minha bolsa na mesa da cozinha.

"Aqui!"

Eu entrei na sala de estar, meio que esperando Will estar de mal humor devido á escuridão, mas o que eu encontrei foi o oposto. A sala tinha mais porta velas pequenos iluminando-a onde centenas de pétalas de rosa decoravam o chão e sofá. E Will...Will não estava em sua cadeira. Ele estava no sofá, com o braço preguiçosamente caído sobre o lado em um terno que tinha sido aperfeiçoado. Ele parecia como se pudesse ser capaz de se levantar e cumprimentar-me, tão confortável em seu sofá, mas ambos sabíamos a verdade. Uma garrafa de champanhe havia sido derramada para nós em dois copos e uma caixa pequena descansava na mesa. Sentei-me ao lado dele, debaixo do seu braço e me aconcheguei ao seu lado, movendo seu braço para se envolver em torno de mim e enfiei os dedos por entre os seus. Tinha se tornado uma rotina estar delicadamente aninhada contra Will.

"O que é tudo isso?" Perguntei quando Will olhou para mim de forma divertida. Ele estava recém barbeado e cheirava incrível, um perfume que eu não reconheci. Ele tinha uma camisa azul bebê debaixo da jaqueta do terno preto, contrastando com seus olhos que brilhavam encantadoramente naquela noite.

"Você, Senhorita Louisa Clark, é maravilhosa. Você sabe disso?" Ele sorriu para mim. Eu ri, beijando seu rosto.

"O que você está fazendo, Will Traynor?"

Ele olhou para mim inocentemente, um zumbido silencioso de excitação irradiando dele. Ele encontrou meu olhar. "Eu sei que não posso te oferecer tudo o que eu poderia ter oferecido cinco anos atrás, Clark...Mas eu serei maldito se eu não lhe der tudo o que eu puder." Eu apertei os dedos, sabendo e lembrando-lhe que ele não teria sequer me olhado, quanto mais me amado, há cinco anos atrás então isso não serviria de nenhum propósito.

Ele levantou a mão um pouco, apontando para a caixa na mesa de café, onde o champanhe estava. "Abra." Eu me desembrulhei de Will e peguei a caixa, colorida de um veludo azul. Admirei-a por um momento, me perguntando se eu teria qualquer finalidade para ela no futuro. Então eu a abri encontrando um anel. Eu quase desmaiei.

"Clark," Will sorriu para mim, quase incerto. "Eu prometo ficar com você até o meu último suspiro, eu prometo ficar com você na saúde e na doença ... Eu prometo levá-la em aventuras e não ser preso por minha cadeira. Eu prometo a você uma _boa vida._ Clark... Você quer se casar comigo?"

Eu senti lágrimas escorreram por meu rosto enquanto eu olhava para o anel. A faixa dourada com pedras que decoravam o ponto central do anel: um grande diamante. Eu poderia dizer apenas a partir do olhar dele que tinha custado mais do que eu teria ganhado em seis meses de salário, talvez até um ano. Apesar da incerteza que eu tinha sobre fincar essa rocha, eu podia ver isso. A vida com Will, o resto da minha vida ao seu lado.

Ele riu. "Isso é um sim? Eu não queria fazer você chorar..."

Eu ri muito, balançando a cabeça. "Lágrimas alegres, lágrimas de alegria, eu prometo. Sim, um milhão de vezes, sim, Will!" Coloquei o anel no meu dedo com cuidado, testando o peso em minha mão, surpresa com o quão natural parecia no meu dedo.

Will esperou um momento antes de ser pego pela impaciência. "Bem, droga Clark! Deixe-me beijar minha noiva."

* * *

Will não era suave. Nunca foi, nunca seria. Ele era lógico e direto ao ponto e não pouparia seus sentimentos se tivesse que dizer a verdade. É quase engraçado, ver alguém tão constantemente sólido, desintegrar-se. Quando eu sustentei nosso filho no colo de Will, Will chorou...Não foi um choro silencioso, mas cheio de soluços, de um alguém confuso que tinha perdido as esperanças há muito tempo. Alguém que havia desistido da ideia de ter sexo, ter filhos. E ali estava ele com seu filho.

Envolvi meu braço em torno do ombro de Will, beijando seu rosto.

"Nós fizemos isso bem" eu disse e ele olhou para mim com os olhos enevoados.

"Você me faz tão feliz Clark." Ele murmurou baixo o suficiente para que apenas eu ouvisse. Movi o braço do Will em torno da cabeça do bebê, ajudando-o a sentir o tufo de cabelo na cabeça de seu filho. As mãozinhas estendidas do bebê agarraram-se a coisa mais próxima ao seu redor: e o polegar de Will foi a primeira coisa que elas encontraram. Ele brincou com o polegar de Will, deixando escapar um ruído que parecia um murmúrio em resposta. Will riu, seu rosto iluminado. Ele seria um ótimo pai, eu sabia disso assim que ele conheceu Thomas pela primeira vez. Eu estava tão feliz em ser capaz de lhe dar o que ele merecia.

"Como devemos chamar esse rapaz?" Eu perguntei, acariciando o cabelo de Will com uma mão, e segurando meu filho com a outra. Will olhou para mim, seus olhos prendendo toda a gratidão e amor do mundo. Tentamos falar do nome muitas vezes ao longo dos nove meses, chegando a vários nomes que nunca eram completamente adequados. Christian, Lucas, George...Will zombou de mim quando eu sugeri Will Jr. E nós voltamos ao círculo novamente.

"Noah", Will pediu, movendo o polegar, tanto quanto ele poderia na mão do bebê.

"Noah", eu repeti, olhando para a criança com olhos tão perfeitamente perto de Will. "Perfeito."

E assim Noah Traynor nasceu.

* * *

Eu tinha visto Will em um monte de coisas - com raiva, triste, decepcionado, satisfeito, orgulhosos, mas, pela primeira vez, eu vi Will determinado a melhorar em sua cadeira. Tinha começado quando Noah começou a andar. Desajeitado e ansioso, Noah queria subir em todos os lugares e, em uma tarde onde eu estava ocupada, Noah tinha caído e arranhado o joelho. Will me disse que se sentiu impotente, completamente preso.

"Poderia ter sido muito pior", ele sussurrou para mim enquanto eu apertei sua mão. Esse foi o dia em que Will se esforçara mais do que ele já tinha feito antes, procurou por pesquisas sobre lesões na coluna vertebral, e apenas _tentou_ pela primeira vez desde o acidente. A maioria das pesquisas foram mal sucedida - tinha havido avanços em algumas áreas, mas a maior parte dela parecia fora de alcance. No entanto Will trabalhou incansavelmente na fisioterapia.

"Ele está se esforçando muito agora", Nathan refletiu comigo uma semana após o machucado de Noah. "Ele está motivado. É ...Maravilhoso, Lou. É realmente maravilhoso vê-lo tão determinado a melhorar novamente."

Levou meses para quaisquer mudanças perceptíveis – o uso gradual de seus dedos era o objetivo. Foi por volta de seis meses em fisioterapia que ele pôde levantar objetos. Com o uso limitado de seu cotovelos, no entanto, a esperança que eu podia ver brilhando nos olhos de Will, que era carregar Noah, ainda estava fora de alcance. Então veio o próximo objetivo.

Estávamos esperando uma filha no momento em que Will tinha conseguido usar os cotovelos (era cansativo e às vezes até doloroso, mas ele foi capaz de movê-los com um pouco de concentração.) Ao longo da gravidez, Will havia sido capaz de mover a mão para tocar minha barriga, encantado com os pontapés e movimentos. E para ver a maravilha em seu rosto, a alegria, valeu a pena esperar.

E, finalmente, Will começou carregar seu filho sozinho. Noah ria nos braços de seu pai, encantado pela interação com ele.

"Quem é o menininho favorito do papai?" Will falou em voz de bebê, soprando framboesas na bochecha de Noah.

* * *

Nossa casa era uma casa feliz agora com bebês engatinhando e avós felizes aparecendo diariamente para verificar-nos. Fazia dez anos desde o acidente de Will e oito desde que ele me encontrou. O pequeno Noah tinha cinco anos e agora o nossa bebê recém-nascida, Olivia, tinha começado a engatinhar e tagarelar alegremente. Ambos claramente tinham predileção quanto a estar nos braços de seu pai. Eu acho que as crianças sabem inconscientemente o quão profundamente importante a sua existência era. Como havia marcado algo fora nos padrõesde Will, que ele _poderia_ ser um pai, e não preso por cadeira de rodas como ele tinha assumido. Nós tínhamos desenvolvido uma rotina agora - eu cuidava das crianças quando elas começavam a chorar no meio da noite e uma vez que Will estivesse sentado em sua cadeira, ele tomava o tempo do dia, com alguma ajuda de alguns itens que ajudavam a tornar isso possível - um berço com um botão que baixava a parede para que Will pudesse alcançar Olivia; um pequeno frigorífico de bar baixo o suficiente para que Will pudesse enganchar o pé na porta para recolher uma mamadeira de leite. Noah estava maduro o suficiente para perceber que ele não podia fugir de seu pai, que claramente não poderia ir atrás dele.

Uma noite tinha sido particularmente difícil com Olivia mantendo ambos acordados - quando eu tinha visto Will ainda na cama às 11h, eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco, saltei da cama. Mas Nathan estava segurando a pequena Olivia, que estava vestida com um macacão fresco e saltando em seu quadril.

"Você sabia que seu pai costumava ignorar sua mamãe? Ele é tão bobo, ele não é, pequena Ollie?" Nathan beijou sua testa quando ele pegou uma mamadeira de leite para fora do micro-ondas, testando-a na palma da mão. "E a sua mamãe. Você deveria ter visto quando ela entrou pela primeira vez aqui com o senso de moda de uma criança. Bem, isso não mudou muito, não é?"

Tossi atrás dele, levantando uma sobrancelha. Nathan sorriu para mim. "Eu deixarei vocês dormirem, não se preocupe. Noah está com Josie em uma caminhada e esta pequena fofura", Nathan fez uma pausa para fazer uma cara animada para ela "é só a melhor paciente que eu já tive! Você vai voltar para a cama, estamos todos bem. "

Eu dei a Nathan um olhar de agradecimento e praticamente saltei de volta na cama, aconchegando-me a Will, que abriu os olhos meio grogue.

"Hey bonito", eu murmurei, puxando Will em uma posição mais confortável a partir da posição que tinha dormido. Ele sorriu para mim, seu corpo virada para mim ao seu lado.

"Bem, você não está animada cedo demais? Oh, que horas são Clark? Eu dormi, me desculpe. Você vai buscar Nathan?" Nervoso marcou o rosto de Will e eu acariciei seu rosto, balançando a cabeça.

"Nós temos uma babá. Nós podemos ficar na cama até quando nós quisermos."

Will parou, os olhos na porta antes de um sorriso malicioso atravessar seu rosto. "Nesse caso..."

* * *

 **N/T:** Aquele momento onde você consegue esquecer um pouco daquele final horrendo da Jojo Moyes e simplesmente se entrega a essa linda história que a _**shouldbstudying**_ _ **,**_ teve a sensibilidade de criar. Eu agradeço profundamente a ela por me dar o direito de traduzir essa história para vocês, todos sabem o quão difícil é encontrar histórias sobre MBY em português e foi muito delicado e atencioso da parte da autora que ela me autorizasse a traduzir essa história.

Eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado e, por favor, comentem sobre o que acharam porque mesmo sendo uma história curta, foi traduzida com dedicação. Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado e eu vejo vocês logo. Beijos, Carol.


End file.
